starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Brain Invaders
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer=8 | schrijver= Andrew Kreisberg | director= Steward Lee | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 4 December 2009 | vorige= Legacy of Terror | volgende= Grievous Intrigue }} 250px|thumb|Ahsoka vecht tegen de besmette Barriss thumb|250px|De Brain Worm in Trap Brain Invaders is de achtste aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) en de vierde aflevering in de Geonosis-verhaallijn. Newsreel Victory on Geonosis! After a massive assault, the Republic has finally recaptured the Separatist planet and shut down its droid factories of doom. An investigation by Luminara Undulli led to the discovery of Queen Karina the Great, whose hive-mind could reanimate dead Geonosian soldiers. During the destruction of the Queen's temple, the Jedi apprehended her advisor Poggle the Lesser, and now prepare to deliver the villain to Coruscant for trial... Synopsis Na de Second Battle of Geonosis wordt Poggle the Lesser afgevoerd en naar Coruscant vervoerd voor ondervraging. Ki-Adi-Mundi meldt dat Mace Windu op Dantooine nood heeft aan medische voorraden maar Anakin en Luminara Unduli vinden dan Poggle vervoeren belangrijker is. De Jedi zullen zich verspreiden en Ahsoka Tano en Barriss Offee zullen de medische goederen naar het medisch centrum nabij Ord Cestus brengen waar Kit Fisto zich bevindt. In de Progate Temple houdt Tango Company de wacht. Maar een Brain Worm ontwaakt en kruipt in Scythe, een Clone die aan het slapen is. Trap, de leider van de Company, maakt zijn soldaten wakker omdat ze moeten meegaan naar Ord Cestus. Pulsar maakt Scythe wakker die geïnfecteerd is met de Brain Worm. De Clones gaan aan boord van TB-73, een Pelta-class Medical Frigate. De Padawan proberen te slapen in Hyperspace maar raken moeilijk gewoon aan de rust. In de refter praten ze over hun rol na de Clone Wars als Jedi. In de slaapkamer van de Clones, laat Scythe meer Brain Worms los die zich in andere Clones wringen. De geïnfecteerde Clones nemen de brug van het schip in handen. Ox en Edge, twee andere geïnfecteerde Troopers komen in de refter binnen en openen het vuur op de Padawans. Ze kunnen de Clones bewusteloos slaan maar twee andere Clones, Havoc en Trap, komen ook binnen. De Padawans bevelen hen om hun Blasters neer te leggen. Ahsoka Tano herinnert zich een vooral op Christophsis waar Anakin te maken had met een verrader maar Trap zegt om naar de brug te gaan en zien hoe de situatie daar is. Trap en Havoc lijken niet te zijn aangetast door de wormen. Havoc blijft bij de bewusteloze Clones. Ondertussen ondervindt Anakin aan boord van een Venator-class Star Destroyer dat de Padawans te laat zijn om zich te melden. Obi-Wan Kenobi stelt hem gerust dat hij net hetzelfde zou doen. Scythe laat de lijken van de Clone Pilots opbergen en zet de autopiloot in gang. Ze activeren Ray Shields in het schip waardoor de Padawans niet meer doorgeraken. Barriss probeert het maar wordt plots aangevallen door Trap die toch was aangetast door de Brain Worm. Trap wordt door Barriss doodgestoken in een gevecht en Ahsoka snijdt de worm in twee. De Padawans beseffen wat er gaande is en beseffen dat ze Kit Fisto moeten waarschuwen voor een mogelijk virus. Ze horen de Clones Geonosian praten. In de laadruimte zien ze hoe de besmette Clones een laatste slachtoffer zullen voeren aan de Brain Worms. De Padawans worden gesignaleerd maar ze snijden de eierzakken van de wormen in twee en ontsnappen via de ventilatieschachten. De Padawans splitsen zich op. Barriss zal de motoren van het schip uitschakelen terwijl Ahsoka Fisto moet waarschuwen. Maar wanneer ze daarin slaagt, zegt Fisto dat ze toch moet komen en dat hij wel zal zorgen dat alles goed verloopt. Ahsoka waarschuwt hem dat de wormen niet te onderschatten zijn. Barriss bereikt de reactor nooit en wordt door de Clones gevangengenomen door een electrische stralen. Scythe heeft een eierzak bij voor Barriss zodat ook zij besmet wordt. Ahsoka bereikt nu ook Rex en Anakin. Ze vertelt wat er gaande is. Anakin beveelt Ahsoka om met een Comlink in contact te blijven en dat hij Poggle zal ondervragen over de wormen. Barriss komt de brug binnen en valt Ahsoka aan. De Padawans vechten met de Lightsaber maar Ahsoka weigert tegen Barriss te vechten en kan ontsnappen. Anakins geduld geraakt op en hij stapt in Poggle's cel binnen. Hij stuurt de Clones weg en voert een Affect Mind uit op Poggle die echter niet werkt, zo zegt de Protocol Droid. Maar Anakin is wat anders van plan en met een Force Grip neemt hij Poggle gevangen en eist te weten wat er gaande is met de wormen. Niet lang later komt Anakin terug op de brug met het verrassende nieuws dat Poggle heeft gepraat en dat de wormen niet resistent zijn tegen koude. Hoe Anakin aan deze info is geraakt, laat hij terzijde. Hij informeert Ahsoka om het koelsysteem in het schip af te sluiten zodat de parasieten zullen sterven. Ahsoka doet wat Anakin haar zegt en de besmette Clones verliezen het bewustzijn door de koude. Het schip arriveert nu nabij het medisch station en enkele tugs brengen het naar het station met Tractor Beams. In het ijskoude schip vindt Barriss Ahsoka terug en het duel gaat voort. Ahsoka blaast ijskoude lucht naar Barriss zich plots lijkt te ontwaken en aan Ahsoka eist om haar te doden. Ahsoka weigert echter en de worm probeert nu ook Ahsoka te besmetten. De tugs kunnen het Frigate net op tijd doen dokken en wanneer Kit Fisto binnenkomt zich hij een bijna bevroren Ahsoka en Barriss liggen. Wanneer Ahsoka ontwaakt, merkt ze dat Barriss nog leeft en dat ze heeft gekozen om de worm te doden in plaats van Barriss. Ze vraagt aan Anakin welke nu de juiste beslissing was die ze heeft genomen... Debuut *Trap *Scythe *Pulsar *Ox *Edge *Havoc *Tango Company *Ord Cestus *TB-73 *MandalMotors Interstellar Tug Cast *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Troopers *Tom Kane - narrator *Meredith Salenger - Barriss Offee *Matthew Wood - Poggle the Lesser *Brian George - Ki-Adi-Mundi *Phil LaMarr - Kit Fisto Bron *Brain Invaders op SW.com category:Televisie